


宿舍合宿 上

by tomoruki



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoruki/pseuds/tomoruki
Kudos: 11





	宿舍合宿 上

窗外已经是一片暮色了。

合宿的木屋，客厅的窗户正对着一棵落叶的银杏树，风一吹，金色的叶片就从头顶落下来，有几片打着转顺着半开的窗户飘进屋里，携裹了秋日的气息。

白岩从浴室里出来，被风一吹，后颈立刻汗毛倒竖。

他披上运动外套，把打开的窗户拉上，然后捡起了落在桌上的一片，长柄的扇形叶片比手掌小上一些，叶脉细密分明，懒洋洋摊在掌心。

第二次公演正式结束的第二天放假了，虽然只有一天时间，但是之前封闭练习，承担着不同程度压力的练习生们也终于获得了难得休息的时间，白岩回来的时候属于《Why》组的屋子里空无一人，只剩下满室清寂迎接他。

室内暖色调的灯光都突然有了种寂寞的感觉。他坐在椅子上把玩着那片叶子的时候这样想着。

往好了想，至少在休息期间，安置在宿舍各处的摄像机是关闭不工作的，姑且称呼这为所谓的“人权”好了。

有一双暖和的手臂就突然从上方拥了过来，胸膛的热气立刻抵上了后背，因为一瞬间的突袭而下意识僵硬了一下的肩背，在听见属于安藤诚明的声音后一下子又放松了下来。

安藤是刚回来的，深色的外套还没来得及脱掉，沾染着清凉的草木和尘土的味道，颇有点风尘仆仆，从袖口露出的一节手臂，青筋覆盖在薄薄的深色皮肤下。

“ruki...”安藤小声喊他。

寂寞什么的，立刻就烟消云散了呢。

白岩这么想着，从椅子上转过身，回头对上安藤的眼睛，有着深邃的双眼皮的眼睛，细密柔软的睫毛过于卷翘，反而这张端正面容上深邃的五官显得不那么具有攻击性了，尤其是笑起来的时候。

啊，就是现在，立刻展颜笑了起来的安藤的脸，深色的瞳孔里都是诚挚的喜悦，浓密的眉毛修理成上扬的形状，尤其是在对方挑眉的时候，白岩总是会想去摸一摸。虽然在之前他也已经摸过许多次了，就好像有什么减压的功能似的。

每次他伸手去摸的时候佐野和与那城就会发出类似于牙齿酸疼似的倒吸冷气声，而hico则小小声说着“ruki我的眉毛也不错呢”的话，然后被内田远远拉开。

白岩走了个神的瞬间，安藤像是不满意他突然的神游似的发出了小孩子似的“喂”的声音，在白岩没有反应过来之前，就迅速地将自己的嘴唇覆盖了下来。

在温热袭来的同时白岩的脑袋里还在想着“嘴唇上方的胡茬”。

说不上非常强势的亲吻，但是好像有点不满似的，安藤的一只手撑着桌面，另一只手还扶着白岩的肩，拜之前白岩仰着头看他的姿势所赐，就完美地找到了目标。

...淡青色的胡茬搭配在安藤的脸上，真的非常合适。这个念头在接吻的前半段持续性地出现在白岩的脑袋里，直到上唇传来了细微的疼痛。安藤用不会弄破他嘴唇，又能够“警告”他的力度轻轻地在他唇角咬了一口。

好吧，大概是非常性感。

白岩这样想着，微微开启嘴唇。立刻能够身体力行体会到的强烈的侵略性迅速迸发开去，安藤没入唇齿间的舌头强势地划过牙床，纠缠住白岩的，一瞬间呼吸就被夺取。

身体几乎是一步一步地缓慢融化了下去，白岩捉住安藤撑着桌面的手臂，手指掐握着他的腕骨，从中汲取一些能够勉强找到一些不至于顺着椅子滑下去的理智。

刚确定关系的热恋期这本来就很正常，但是如果因为亲吻就迅速沉沦下去未免也太丢人了一点，同样作为男人的话。

在氧气完全被榨干之前白岩终于得以自由地用嘴呼吸，他大口喘着气往上看的时候，安藤刚刚睁开眼睛，并且迅速捕捉到了白岩的眼睛。

深黑色的瞳仁在暖色调的灯光下灼烧得透亮，颧骨上浮起的薄薄的两片红晕，就像是高烧后干渴难耐的人，终于寻觅到了臆想中的绿洲和水源。

浅色的嘴唇上泛起的红色痕迹，是刚才掠夺性的亲吻带来的附属品。安藤倏地捉住白岩的手指，拉过了他的手臂，隔着浅色衬衫用力按压在自己的腹部，高热的体温立刻透过薄薄布料传递到指尖。

只有喘息声的室内，安藤的声音沙哑得让人担心他下一次公演舞台的状态：“...ruki，要抱我吗？”

这个“抱”，指的当然不是单纯在舞台上，镜头前就能够做的拥抱那么简单，“要抱我吗”和“我要抱你”相比，前者好像比后者更符合安藤喑哑的嗓音和黏腻的语调，就好像在搅拌一大碗粘稠的蜂蜜，话音刚落他和蜂糖一样甜蜜的嘴唇就再次贴合上来。

手掌隔着衬衫也能能够感觉到的小腹肌肉的起伏，是安藤众所周知的魅力点之一，虽然在节目伊始也遭遇过诟病，白岩能够感受到对方的急切，像是孩子似的纠缠不清地摩挲在自己唇畔，温热的鼻息一同撒落在脸上。

眼角的余光在混乱之中瞥见了贴在客厅墙壁上的那张白色的纸。

白纸黑字的第六条，禁止过度接触，占5点的规定一瞬间在脑袋里炸开了，白岩几乎是下意识地往自己早已熟记的摄像头的方向看过去——他还没来得及确认机器是否真的像之前工作人员所说的那样被完全关闭，安藤的另一只手就已经横过来，从后背搂过他的腰，用力把他贴向自己。

白岩有点站立不稳，后腿勉强支撑住身体，没有被安藤握住的那只胳膊环绕过他的后颈。安藤支撑住了两个人的大部分体重，用游刃有余的姿态。

“别看那个，你看看我ruki。”他垂下浓黑绵软的睫，尾音拖得更长，不复往日的干脆，接下来的言语也再次湮没在交叠的唇齿间。

你倒是让我看看你啊，白岩胡乱地想。无意中就从嗓子里流淌出了甜蜜的声音。

被按压在腹部的那只手的手背覆盖着安藤的手掌，被外力催使着往下滑动，直到手指触碰到皮带扣冰凉的金属，紧接着是相比于衬衫粗糙了一些的外裤的布料，向外隆起的弧度和指骨擦过的拉链，掌心范围里立刻就能够感受到比腹部更高一筹的温度，似乎“突突”跳动着，和对方心脏的跳动逐渐同步。

安藤的手掌用了更多的力气，按压着白岩的手在原处缓慢地揉搓，借着他的手做着类似自渎的事情，随着被动的手部动作，白岩能够听见安藤在耳畔混乱的喘息声，高高低低。

体温逐步同化了，披在肩膀上的外套砸在木质的地面，身上的T恤领口往一侧歪斜，安藤埋首于他的颈项，舌尖缓慢地划过白岩的肩，纳入凹陷的锁骨部分，留下湿漉漉的水渍。

“别留下...痕迹。”白岩喘着气说，因为自己像是嘶吼了一晚上高音似的沙哑声音弄得怔了怔。

“...放心。”安藤小声嘟囔着，用力箍紧了白岩的腰身。

身后就是卧室大门的方向，上下铺的小床称不上舒适，但姑且是能够置身的最好去处，白岩的后脑触上安藤床铺柔软的枕头时，目光里上铺床板的纹路立刻被安藤的面庞所取代，安藤俯下身来，细密的亲吻落在他的眉骨，眼窝，鼻尖，厮磨着一路往下再度落在白岩唇上。

然后他微微直立起来一些，尽量不会让头顶撞到上铺的姿势，快速地脱去了身上的衬衫。

立刻袒露在白岩面前的胸膛，和腹肌起伏的沟壑，随着呼吸的频率上下起伏着，和白岩自己肤色的白相比，要深了好几个度的皮肤的颜色，和这种纯粹原始的男性魅力相结合的时候，是过于致命的春药。

更别提这男人还要命的有一张英俊的脸。

白岩虚弱地想着，T恤的下摆很快就被对方向上掀起，露出平坦的腹部，微冷的空气几乎是立刻包裹上来，在宿舍里随意的裤装打扮也就意味着更方便被脱掉，安藤很快就将白岩的裤子统统褪到了膝盖部位。

沾黏着晶亮的顶端在大腿内侧的阴影里早已诚实地抬了头，他厚实的手掌从底部握上去的瞬间，白岩发出了自己听着都感到羞耻的甜腻的喘息声。

覆盖着薄茧的手指从底端往上滑动，粗糙的摩擦感让身体下意识地痉挛着缩起，条件反射地想要并拢的大腿，然后被安藤用膝盖强硬地分开，指腹在硬得几乎发烫的顶端或轻或重地抚摸着，白岩的呻吟声被他强行压制在喉咙口，但还是在那种绵延不绝的酥软快感一波波袭来的间隙流泻出来。

安藤俯下身去，将吻从小腹一路烙印至白岩的小腿，然后握住他相较于普通男性而言过分纤细了些的脚踝，往上拉高，另一只手轻而易举地滑入臀部的窄缝，入侵了后方的紧致。

“啊...”即使之前和安藤有过这样的经验，但是身体还是没法立刻习惯男人之间的结合，先大脑一步地感到了不速之客的入侵，立刻条件反射地排斥起来，层层内壁包裹住安藤的手指骨节，拒绝他的进一步进入。

安藤的手握住了他的另一只脚踝，几乎是强势地往上拉开，然后撑住白岩的大腿内侧，用一种过于羞耻的姿势，然后他俯首下去，温热的舌头攒动着顶入生涩的窄缝，用柔软的强势强迫白岩打开身体，迎接自己的到来。

刚才还在膝头挂坠的裤子早已沿着床畔滑落在地面，白岩身上仅剩一件被撩起的T恤，皱巴巴撸起到胸口位置，他感觉自己快要溺水了，明明没有陷入掉落入海里的困境，絮乱的呼吸昭示着身体和精神的双重混乱，直到炙人的硬物抵在了大腿根部，他才将自己游离的意识强行聚集回身体里。

安藤的身体覆盖了上来，严丝合缝地紧贴着他，炙热的体温，滚烫的呼吸和有力的心跳也同时隔着薄薄的皮肤传递过来。

欲望的号角已经吹响，白岩无处可逃，避无可避，他伸长手臂攀附住安藤的颈项，用身体被动地迎合安藤的侵略。

刚刚没有得到释放的性器被再次握住，坚硬烫人的前端同时抵开了被开拓过的入口，安藤的手掌紧锁住白岩细窄的腰身，用几乎要在细嫩皮肤上留下玫瑰色痕迹的力度，他的腰部缓缓下沉，将自己一寸寸嵌入白岩的身体里，内壁的褶皱一层层随着他的进入被用力顶开，一分一毫逐渐被侵占，直到被彻底攻城略地。

明明是刚刚沐浴过的情况，但是白岩的身体又再次覆盖上了一层薄汗，安藤也是如此，被汗水打湿的额发贴着额角，那种往日里和硬挺的五官结合得天衣无缝的，眼睛里的温柔爽快，在欲望和爱意的驱使下逐渐变质。

有汗水沿着安藤的鬓角滑落下来，滴在白岩的唇角，他无意识地伸出舌头去舔，没注意到上方的人在不算明亮的光线下霍然被点燃了的炙热眼神，只是徒然变得更加激烈起来的动作开始让人无法承受。

被完全贯穿的事实已经无法改变，猛烈的，骤雨般的撞击里掺杂着的不断改变着角度的细致的温柔，好像快要撞入灵魂深处，白岩已经快要承受不住。

呻吟声逐渐控制不住地从口中泄出，再化作求饶似的呜咽。

木质的小床发出了有些承受不住重量的“吱呀”声，随着身体的律动有些微微摇晃，不知道同组的其他人什么时候会回来这样的事情更是足够磨人，但是也逐渐随着意识的消退，消失在了白岩的脑海里。

在意识完全溃散的瞬间，他听见安藤在喊他的名字。

“ruki。”

对方用那种饱含着爱意和情欲的嗓音一遍遍地重复，他想要开口回应一句什么，哪怕叫一声对方的名字，但是却只是更深一步地陷入了欲望的泥潭。


End file.
